How to Ruin King's Game
by Nintendoga
Summary: A dare during Yu's turn in King's Game might have some awkward effects for the rest of the group.


**Little humorfic I made for a thread on /v/**

Yu turned around to the group, arm still in the air from throwing at the dartboard.

"...2."

Everyone checked their sticks. Yukiko and Rise groaned, Chie and Naoto sighed in contempt, while Yosuke's jaw dropped.

"NO WAY DUDE! THIS IS A SETUP!" Yosuke jumped off his seat and pointed at Chie and Yukiko "YOU GIRLS RIGGED THIS DIDN'T YOU!"

Chie sighed "Don't be an idiot, you picked your own stick..."

Yu walked back to his seat, eyes firmly planted on Yosuke. Yosuke felt his gaze from behind him and slowly turned around

"H-Hey bro...you're not gonna embarrass me are you?"

Yu opened his mouth to speak but put his hand on his chin and pondered it

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" Yosuke yelled irritated

Yukiko burped and giggled, swaying from side to side "Youuushe gotta both playyy or else!"

Yu decided on being lenient with Yosuke, saying he had to do 10 jumping jacks. Yosuke was gladly about to do so, until Rise piped in

"Noooooo! Uh uhhhhh! Youuuuu can't do that!"

"That's right! You have to...follow da rules!" Yukiko gave Rise a sloppy high-five as they both looked satisfied.

"Kanji got a kiss, so youuuuu gotta do something even more naughtyyyy" Rise giggled "Like..."

"MAKING OUT!" Yukiko blurted out. Yosuke and Chie's faces turned sour while Yu started sweating beads.

"Uh...no thanks." Yosuke said.

"Just a quickie little peck!" Yukiko whined

"I said NO!" Yosuke yelled. Yukiko became silent before she putting her hands to her face and sobbing. Chie wrapped her arms around her while glaring at Yosuke

"U-Uh...Hey Yukiko-san I didn't mean to yell at you like that..." Yosuke sighed heavily "I'm not kissing him."

Yukiko suddenly stopped crying and latched onto Chie, catching her off-guard.

"If you give him a kisss, then I'lllll..." Yukiko looked at Chie and smirked, licking her lips and staring at Chie's. "...I'lllll give Chie a big one!"

Yu and Yosuke shot up in surprise. "W-Woah! Y-You mean like a real kiss!?"

Yukiko grinned and nodded while Chie looked at her in disgust. "N-No! I'm not doing that!" Yukiko leaned into Chie "C'monnn Chieeee. Don't you wanna see them kisshhh?"

"Uh...I really don't wanna see that..." Chie blushed. Yukiko sighed, or more like breathed out a bunch of air, before whispering into Chie's ear.

Yu and Yosuke noted this and huddled together

"Duuuuuuude!" Yosuke jumped up and down in excitement.

"Bro..." Yu agreed.

"Oh but...dude..." Yosuke sighed in disappointment

"Hmm..." Yu covered his chin with his hand thinking

"...Dude?" Yosuke raised an eyebrow at Yu.

"...Bro." Yu grinned and looked at Yosuke. Both of them nodded in agreement before breaking off the huddle around the same time Chie and Yukiko finished their talk.

"Okay, we'll do it!" Yosuke and Chie shouted at the same time.

Yosuke looked at Yu, feeling his bones shaking as Yu stood up and walked in front of Yosuke. Both boys took one glance at the smiling girls, before looking at each other.

"...Dude..." Yosuke looked away before closing his eyes.

"...Bro." Yu whispered as he leaned in to Yosuke, his lips planting onto Yosuke's. A collective number of gasps were heard from the group, as both men tried to focus on their kiss.

*Huh...not as bad as I thought it would be.* Yosuke thought, before both men heard a large sound coming from Rise. They broke apart the kiss and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh...good job." Yosuke looked down at his feet.

"You too." Yu complimented before returning to his seat.

"H-HEY! DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF US!?" Yosuke snapped at Rise, who quickly hid her phone behind herself.

"Whaaaaattttt? Nooooooo! Don't be so stupid Kanji-kun!"

"I'm Yosuke you...GAH! Forget it!" Yosuke plopped back down on the couch next to Yu. His frown soon turned into a smirk however, when he looked back at Yukiko and Chie.

"Well?" Yosuke asked in anticipation. Chie and Yukiko looked at him confused.

"...Well what?" Chie asked

"Don't well what me! We held up our end of the bargain, now it's your turn!" Yu and Yosuke both grinned as they leaned in towards the two girls to get a good look.

"O-Ohhhhh...you mean thatttt" Chie grinned as she looked at Yukiko.

"I'm ready when you are." Chie smiled at Yukiko

"Meee toooo!" Yukiko slurred, placing a hand against Chie's hair, brushing it away from her face slightly.

Both girls looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned forward, lips inches away as Yu and Yosuke silently trembled in their chairs.

"GOTCHAAAAAA!" Yukiko and Chie turned to the boys and yelled in their faces.

"H-Huh?" Yosuke became confused.

"Haaaaa, you thought we'd kisss!" Yukiko taunted "But we diddn'tttt~"

"B-But..." Yosuke looked as if he was on the verge of tears, and looked at Yu.

"...Unacceptable." Yu slouched down in his chair defeated.

Yukiko continued laughing at them, until she slowly noticed nobody else was laughing.

"Uhhh..." Chie rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the tension coming down onto the group.

"U-Um.." Naoto piped up, "Shall we continue on to the next turn?"

"I don't wanna." Yu and Yosuke said, as they both looked at the floor with sad eyes.

"I HOPE YOU'RE ALL PREBEARED FOR MY TURN!" Teddie yelled as he returned to the group, followed by an irritated Kanji.

"Oh, what took you guys so long?" Chie asked them

"I spent the last 10 minutes running away from doofus over here." Kanji growled "So uh, what did we miss?"

Everyone suddenly felt the tension come back at full force as they sunk their heads down once more.

"The hell's the matter with you guys? You look like somebody died." Kanji questioned.

"My innocence.." Yosuke sulked.

"I wanna go home." Yu bluntly said, unbeknownst to all, a small tear sliding down his face


End file.
